1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a computer-readable recording medium recording a program for preparing a schedule that defines operations of a substrate processing apparatus in chronological order. Examples of a substrate to be processed by the substrate processing apparatus include semiconductor wafers, substrates for liquid crystal display devices, substrates for plasma display devices, substrates for FED (field emission display) devices, substrates for optical disks, substrates for magnetic disks, substrates for magneto-optical disks, substrates for photo masks, ceramic substrates, substrates for solar cells, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
In a manufacturing process for a semiconductor device or a liquid crystal display device, etc., a single substrate processing type substrate processing apparatus, by which a substrate, such as a semiconductor wafer or glass substrate for liquid crystal display device, etc., is processed one at a time, or a batch type substrate processing apparatus, by which a lot, constituted of a plurality of substrates, is processed in a batch, is used. US Patent Application Publication No. 2013/073069 discloses a method for preparing a schedule that defines operations of a single substrate processing type substrate processing apparatus in chronological order.
In a period during which a substrate processing apparatus is performing operations according to a schedule, an abnormality may occur in the substrate processing apparatus itself or in a device associated with the substrate processing apparatus, such as an evacuation equipment that evacuates the interior of the substrate processing apparatus, etc., and the schedule may thus have to be stopped in the middle. However, with the abovementioned method, no mention is made of how scheduling is to be performed when an abnormality occurs or when the abnormality is thereafter resolved.